Amigos, wiskhey y rock
by rino alegre 1
Summary: En el verano, luego del torneo Harry es atacado x la prensa, gracias a Dumbledor esta incomunicado y cree que nadie le ayuda. Salvo Sirius, pero esta ayuda genera consecuencias enormes gracias a la suerte Portter. Harry/Harem , Harry/Amelia B/Susan/Tonks/Fleur
1. Capitulo 1 - Despertar Suave

**Capitulo 1 – Suave despertar**

Oh, Dios!, solo quiero dormir y cuando por fin logro cortar estos malditos recuerdos me tienen que despertar. Ese fue el pensamiento de Harry mientras escuchaba un búho golpeando muy insistentemente el vidrio de su ventana.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el renacimiento de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric. En todo este tiempo la única información que obtuvo desde sus amigos y conocidos fue escasa o nula, todo esto logro que su estado de ánimo fuera pésimo, por no decir lo enojado que estaba con ellos… rodarían cabezas cuando pueda darles un pedazo de su mente. Él único que había aprovechado para comunicarse seriamente fue pese a lo insólito que parezca Sirius, si su padrino ese hombre con mente de niño, que había hecho lo imposible para remediar su mayor error. Después de todo por su culpa él se quedo con sus familiares amorosos. Entre sus pocas cartas logró saber que había estado tratando de sacarlo de sus familiares cuanto antes, aunque si Dumbledor seguía fiel a su forma de ser eso NO sería posible en lo inmediato… viejo terco.

TOCK TOCK….

Uggg, cierto la maldita ave aun espera por mí. Cuando Harry se levanto y abrió la ventana vio que era un búho de Gringots, tenía el medallón que la identificaba y una carta para él. Dormido como se encontraba, separo la carta cuanto antes y se puso a leer, después de todo no es normal recibir una carta a las 3 AM.

_Sr. HJP,_

_ Tenemos necesidad de ponernos en contacto con usted por una serie de operaciones sospechosas en sus cuentas y debido al pedido de un cliente conocido en común por ambas partes__**. "El grim siempre aparece cuando los momentos más oscuros nos acechan**__", frase pedida por nuestro conocido para ser transcrita._

_ Lo esperamos en nuestra sucursal del callejón Diagon a la mayor brevedad posible, es decir, inmediatamente en términos de la Nación. Por este motivo carta es un traslador que lo llevara a nosotros luego de 5 minutos de recibirla._

_Atte. Puño de Acero_

Mierda!, nunca las cosas fáciles para mí, porque el destino es una perra conmigo… haciendo gala de sus extraordinarios reflejos solo llego a tomar su varita antes de que todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Si caerse delante de los magos es motivo de risa imagínense delante de una raza guerrera.. con toda la gracia de una roca Harry aterrizo en el duro piso de mármol de Gringots.

Dos goblins con armadura se acercaron a él.

Sr Potter sin duda sabe hace una entrada que se haga notar, dijo el goblin que inmediatamente reconoció.

GRIPHOOK, bueno si… puedo hacerme notar, je. Buenas noches, me puedes decir que es tan urgente que me sacaron literalmente de mi cama?

ALTO Sr. Potter!, el goblin recién reconocido lo interrumpió. Vamos hablar con mi superior, y le aclaro que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si usted se dignara a responder las muchas citaciones que le enviamos en el pasado, dijo en un tono que mostraba cierto recelo.

Qué citaciones? Nunca he recibido una sola carta del Banco hasta el día de hoy, JAMAS haría esperar a la Nación, no sería muy inteligente de mi parte. Después de todo manejan mi bóveda. Y como si la suerte de Harry no fuera especial se encontró siendo observado muy de cerca por dos Goblins muy enojados.

Sr. Potter parece que vamos sumando varios temas más a la charla del día de hoy, por favor nos acompáñame.

Mientras asentía y se ponía en marcha para no perder a Griphook de vista, se pregunto en qué se había metido.

Hemos llegado Sr. Potter, por favor pase a la oficina y en unos minutos lo acompañaré.

Al instante noto que su otro acompañante estaba por marcharse y nunca se había presentado.

Disculpe Sr. pero no se su nombre, y quiero agradecerle por acompañarme y estar disponible para mi reunión. Nunca nadie le había enseñado la etiqueta correcta para tratar a un Goblin, pero el ser educado no debería ser mal visto, pensó.

Sr. Potter sin duda sois un mago peculiar mi nombre es Rangok y solo lo acompañe para ver la espalda de Griphook, después de todo no sabíamos quién podría llegar con ese traslador.

Mientras asentía y juzgaba la sincera respuesta que obtuvo, se dio cuenta que la Nación era bastante paranoica, y más a gusto con ellos estaba.

Rangok agradezco su sinceridad y que me acompañara, me alegra decirle que acaba de hacerme más consciente de todas las molestias que armar esta reunión les genero y de lo bien que cuidan la seguridad en Gringotts.

Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Sr. Rangok.

Pasando al interior de la oficina no pudo notar la cara de ninguno de los goblins, por otro lado fue lo mejor, después de todo la sonrisa de dos depredadores es aterradora.

En el interior pudo ver una mesa y varias sillas a su alrededor, además de una decoración bastante simple, pero sin duda con un recordatorio para todo el mundo de que la Nación son guerreros antes que nada. Después de todo varias armas y escudos estaban fijados en las paredes.

Instintivamente observo todo su entorno y se quedo parado esperando en la esquina opuesta de la puerta donde se podía ocultar mejor en las sombras.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos y Griphook regreso junto a otro goblin que supuso era Puño de Acero, junto a un Grim Negro que se abalanzo sobre él.

Hey canuto como logró llegar hasta aquí y que haces, no debes estar escondiéndote?

Sirius regreso a su forma de humano y luego lo abrazo.

Harry como sabes que nunca tuve un juicio por lo tanto la Nación no me considera un criminal, de hecho están bastante indignados con el Ministerio y cierto mago metomentodo barba larga. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, vamos a trabajar para poder sacarte de esos familiares tuyos y darte las herramientas para que puedas defenderte de cómo te atacan El Profeta.

Cachorro la única forma que se me ocurrió para bloquear lo que está haciendo Fudge en tu contra, fue darte tu emancipación, pero podría ser denegada por el Winzingamont, porque solo soy tu padrino y no uno de tus padres. Pero si me haces el honor de dejarme adoptarte mediante la sangre como un hijo luego puedo dártela para que te desempeñes como la cabeza de la familia Black, ya que yo no puedo por ser un fugitivo, y nadie iría en contra de una noble y antigua familia. Mucho menos de dos, como al ser ya un menor emancipado podrías adquirir el manto de la familia Potter también. Serías el primer señor Potter-Black y tendrías un poder político enorme después de todo, sin contar que eres el "niño-que-vivió".

Shokeado por todo lo dicho la cara de Harry expreso su opinión…. QUÉ? Que es una cabeza de familia, que familia Noble y antigua, que poder político?

DUMBLEDORRRRRRRRRRRRR, el grito de furia de Sirius solo dio a Harry una idea de cosas que NO sabía y evidentemente debía conocer.

Cómo en el nombre de **_Merlin, Circe y la Reyna Fae_** que no sabes nada de nuestro mundo? Sé que te criaron esos mugles, pero acaso NO leíste los libros introductorios para el mundo mágico?

Cómo haces para saludar a tus pares y moverte en Gringots sin hacer que te reten a un duelo por honor? Voy a matar a ese viejo y todo su séquito…

Sr. Black si me lo permite voy a sugerir un plan de acción para remediar esta situación explosiva dijo un tercer duende que estaba finamente vestido con una armadura que se notaba era ceremonial, mientras ingresaba a la sala.

Inmediatamente Sirius, junto a los otros dos duendes se arrodillaron, presentando sus respetos. Harry viendo esto copio el actuar de su padrino, pero no podía dejar de sentir que ya conocía a este goblin en particular.

Rey Rangok que me honra con su presencia, en que puede serle de ayuda las familias Black y Portter, dijo muy seriamente Sirius.

Lord Black por favor ponte de pie, y ya podemos abandonar el protocolo, su ahijado en su desconocimiento genero en mí una enorme opinión favorable. Después de todo no muchos humanos son tan amables, y se esfuerzan por saber el nombre de quien lo atiende y reconoce su esfuerzo. Mucho menos los magos de algunas familias antiguas.

Sirius casi se disloca el cuello girando su cabeza para mirar a Harry, qué había hecho el chico que hizo que el Rey de la Nación ni más ni menos se presente a él, para ayudarlo.

Sr. Portter espero que entienda que quisiera conocerlo sin dejarle saber quién era, después de todo no son muchos los humanos que se merecen el respeto de un goblin, y menos un mago. Además hace muchos siglos que no podemos saludar a alguien que se enfrentó a un Basilisco solo y sobrevivió. Sin duda es un guerrero formidable.

Mmm … como puedo decir lo que pasa por mi mente sin miedo a que me corten la cabeza? Rey Rangok me honra con su gesto después de todo no hice nada diferente a lo que un auror debería hacer. Es decir, solo yo podía ingresar a la cámara y salvar a Ginny del Basilisco, hace falta ser un parsel, y solo supe a que me enfrentaba porque mi mejor amiga lo había descubierto antes en la biblioteca.

JAAAJAJJAJAJ no tienes una idea de lo que has logrado joven Sr. por favor sentémonos y vamos a recapitular sus años desde que reingreso al mundo mágico.

Cualquier idea coherente que Sirius tenía antes de la reunión murió cuando vio a su ahijado hablando de igual a igual con el Rey Goblin y paso a contar su historia.

-/-/-/-

Acaso Dumbledor esta demente? Solo la rabia y la incredulidad salían de los poros de Sirius. Recapitulemos por favor que quiero saber cuántos años seguidos voy a maldecir al hombre viejo.

Durante su vida en el mundo mugle nadie te defendió y fuiste sistemáticamente abusado por tus familiares. Luego NO fuiste introducido por un profesor capacitado al mundo mágico, jamás se te asesoró sobre los libros que debías leer antes de comenzar las clases, desconoces tu herencia, la historia de tu familia, te enfrentaste a Voldemort más veces que tus padres, luchaste con un Basilisco de 60 metros de largo y mil años de antigüedad y nunca nadie te explico los cursos electivos. Sin mencionar participar en un torneo para magos mayores de edad sin más ayuda que la del mortifago que lo ingreso. Sr. Ok me vuele a mucha manipulación con una dosis enorme de mala suerte.

Black creo que podemos trazar un plan de acción para nivelar la balanza y generar algunos dolores de cabezas, además de obtener su libertad si todo sale bien.

Rey Rangok por favor nos puede iluminar se lo agradecería, realmente estoy perdido por dónde empezar con todo.

Sr. Black, Sirius si me lo permite, creo que la manipulación es flagrante, muy fácil de ver por nosotros y hasta por Harry (hey¡ no soy tan crédulo). Su idea de adopción por la sangre es nuestra jugada principal, ya que desde ese paso podemos proseguir con varios planes más en simultáneo pero para eso debemos saber si Harry está de acuerdo con la misma?

Cuatro pares de ojos se dan vuelta para mirarlo expectantes, con un encogimiento de hombros dio a conocer su opinión.

No sé exactamente qué quiere decir, qué conlleva y que derechos o deberes acarrea esta acción. Pero quiero que sepas Sirius que desde aquel día junto al sauce Boxeador, te considero lo más cercano a un padre y que estaría orgulloso de ser llamado tu hijo. La solemnidad de sus palabras y amor fluían desde Harry dejo a todos revalorando su opinión sobre el joven.

Veamos Puño de Acero contesto. Si realiza el ritual que será juzgado por la magia de la familia Black si la misma lo considera digno, luego será considerado como hijo del Sr. Black, y a posterior un adulto con la emancipación, entonces podrá realizar magia libremente, tendrá acceso a todas sus bóvedas, que son muchas más que la única que tenía conocimiento. Además podrá votar en el Winzingamont y exigir el juicio del Sr. Black. Además..

Tome mi decisión, solo con decir conseguir la libertad de mi padrino, hagámoslo cuanto antes.

-/-/-/-

Luego del ritual y firmar una cantidad indecorosa de papeles legales Harry creyó haber concluido. Estimados confabuladores creo que podemos poner en marcha el resto de nuestro plan. Y ahí es cuando la Perra del destino y su suerte se dio a conocer.

Puño de acero se hizo cargo desde aquí. Lord Potter-Black, Harry luego de una mirada ofuscada del joven Lord, ahora le debo detallar todo su patrimonio y los contratos de esponsales que debe cumplimentar, usted tiene…

**QUË?** El grito se escucho en los corredores de todo el Banco, y luego el silencio casi eterno. Un tick en el ojo, luego dos, cuando llego el tercero el infierno se desato en la sala de reuniones.

**DE QUÉ CONTRATOS DE ESPONSALES ESTÁS HABLANDO?, NUNCA SE MENCIONO ESTO A MÍ, AUN SE USAN? QUÉ PARTE DE QUE NO FUI CRIADO COMO MÁGICO SE ESCAPA DE LA CABEZA MINUSCULA DE TODOS USTEDES? QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE FIRMO UN CONTRATO DE ESE TIPO?**

Las oleadas de magia que despidió el cuerpo del joven Lord puso a todos en la habitación en busca de resguardo, los goblins podían ser guerreros, pero NO estúpidos. Acababan de mear fuera de un mago con poder para destruir medio edificio con un solo hechizo, y que su sola furia hacía temblar los cimientos del mismo.

Harry por favor nosotros no fuimos, solo lo ponemos en conocimiento que con su emancipación todos los contratos pendientes entraron en vigor.

Un tick, luego dos… en una forma muy calmada el joven Lord pregunto.

Puño de acero, por favor enumere la cantidad de contratos que debo cumplimentar y NO se calle nada.

Veamos debe cumplimentar

1) Entre la casa Grifindor, si Harry los Potter son sus herederos y la familia Dellacuor, si esa misma Fleur con la que compitió hace unos meses..

2) La clausula de continuación de línea en la familia Black ahora que una Ninfadora Tonks-Black (fue reinstaurada en la familia por Sirius antes de la adopción).

Estos dos contratos solo pudieron completarse actualmente y son de varios siglos de antigüedad. Ambos tienen pueden pasarse a una generación futura. Aunque el de continuidad de línea, sería obligatorio si Sirius falleciera, ya que sería el último Black varón.

Y por último tenemos uno que se celebró el 31 de julio de 1980. Si el día de su nacimiento, el mismo fue firmado entre su padre…

La sala tembló con vigor durante 3 minutos, mientras Harry se calmaba… por favor continúe maestro guerrero.

Mmm si como decía se firmo entre su padre Lord Portter y Lord Bones para las hijas de la casa Bones y usted mismo. Debo decir que este contrato esta hecho sin cláusulas de salida que era lo habitual en esa época, el mismo fue realizado probablemente luego de una cantidad indecorosa de ingesta de whiskey de fuego suponemos ya que aun hay rastros de olor en él.

Cuando termino de informar esto el goblin paso los tres contratos a Harry para ser leídos.

**5  
4  
3  
2  
1**

Sirius te voy a matar! Fue testigo de este último contrato junto a Remus, que tienes que decir en tu defensa? Por esto me debo casar con 3 mujeres diferentes.

Si Rangok creyó que jamás en su vida vería un Grim temblar, se llevo una sorpresa. Sirius no solo temblaba sino que estaba entrando en pánico. Y luego se dio cuenta del motivo…. Con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo: Harry en realidad debes casarte con cuatro mujeres no tres. Ellas son Fleur Dellacuor, Ninfadora Tonks-Black, Susan Bones y la tía de Susan que es Amelia Bones quien es actualmente la jefa de…

Ese día paso a la historia ya que ningún mago en el callejón, además de los presentes en la sala, supo por qué motivo el Banco tembló durante 40 minutos sin parar y ninguna de sus puertas se abría.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Baldazos, embrujos y hormon

**Capitulo 2 – Baldazos, embrujos y hormonas**

En el nombre de todo lo que es santo, por qué todo lo raro y retorcido me pasas a mí, ….Murphy me odia tanto…. Ese fue el pensamiento que se repetía en la cabeza del joven Lord.

Luego de salir de su auto inducido aislamiento mental, el mismo que Harry pensó duró solo unos minutos, nadie en la sala le diría que fue más de 30 minutos, él decidió hablar nuevamente.. Sirius, espero respuestas y soluciones posibles en este mismo momento.

(…Ahora sé como se siente que alguien camine sobre tu tumba… MIERDA), Cachorro… (una mirada y supo que debe ser lo más delicado posible), eh Harry como escuchaste a Puño de Acero, no hay cláusulas de salida en el último contrato. Aunque, puede ser que puedas pasar los dos primeros para algún descendiente tuyo…. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era lo peor que pudo haber dicho..

**SIRIUS**, yo no soy un Grifindor, por nada y NO pienso poner este peso en uno de mis futuros hijos o nietos, pero quiero que sepas que **ESTAS HASTA el cuello de mierda**, y si alguna de las damas cuando se enteren deciden practicar contigo sus maldiciones más viles, YO no pienso mover un solo dedo a tu favor. De hecho te aseguro que Fleur tiene una racha vengativa peor que mi persona, en comparación a ella soy un dulce osito de felpa a su lado, je… tienes muchas suerte de que regreso a Francia y te da unos días de descanso creo…luego de su sonrisa creció misteriosa...

Canuto de mi vida, sabes si los Grim y los hombreslobos tienen 7 o más vidas, así como los gatos? Porque si bien no conozco a Ninfadora ella es una Black y después de todo, debe ser bastante creativa y contundente… y luego esta Susan, no conocí a su tía, pero esa niña es la mujer más curvilínea que conocí (medio segundo cara de tonto.. Merlín que pechos) y dulce… claro si no estás en su mal lado… en ese caso vivir una detención continua de Snape es mejor que estar con ella…no solo es vengativa y cruel, es literalmente una PERRA… Dios padfood estas en tanta mierda, no?

El fugitivo más temido de las islas británicas estaba acurrucado llorando por su vida, ni si quiera sus 10 años en Askaban pueden ser tan tortuosos como esas damas..

Rangok nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, si es sincero con el mismo, en un par de horas paso por varias gamas de emociones, desde el pavor supremo a la risa desenfrenada… y ahora haría su aporte.

Joven Lord, Harry si me permite que lo diga Amelia Bones es uno de los pocos magos que respetamos, es justa, honorable y formidable, pero… si Susan es una perra, ella es un perro del infierno o un Nudu, después de todo es la única discípula de Ojo loco Moody.

Sirius solo podía orar que Amelia JAMAS ponga sus manos en él…

-/-/-/-

Unos minutos después de que Harry realizara el ritual de adopción.

Amelia estaba desayunando en su casa cuando Susan le informó sus planes para el día.

Tía voy a encontrarme con Hanna y Neville en el Caldero chorreante y luego vamos…

Nunca termino su comentario como en ese momento dos Búhos de Gringots llegaron con comunicaciones oficiales para cada una de ellas.

(Amelia estaba sorprendida de esto, es muy raro, por lo general se manda un solo búho para notificaciones, pero esta citación era para cada una de ellas. Que sorpresas tendrán ahora los goblins)

De repente ingreso su auror que tenía asignado como escolta corriendo a la cocina. JEFA, tenemos que ir inmediatamente al callejón Diagon, el área esta en temblando y se origina desde el Banco. El mismo que está cerrado a pesar de la hora.

**QUÉ? Todas en movimiento, en 2 minutos salimos**. Antes de que pudieran salir de la cocina, un búho más arribo pero para el auror que pasaba a tener su pelo de color rosa.

OK. Esto es lo más raro que he visto en estos últimos tiempos, pensó Amelia.

-/-/-/-

Fleur acababa de aparecerse en el callejón cuando sintió por primera vez el temblor que se producía por todo el área. Su lado veela corría salvaje ante el despliegue de poder que sentía, algún tonto cabreo a un mago muy poderoso. Si, casi podía saborear la magia de este mago, el problema es que le resultaba muy familiar. Pero de dónde?

-/-/-/-

30 minutos pasaron y el Banco continuo temblando, las puertas estaban cerradas y solo un grupo de cuatro brujas y un mago se animaba a esperar delante de ellas.

Remus estaba sorprendido de ver a Amelia, Susan y Tonks reunidas en la puerta esperando entrar a pesar de todo. Solo porque en este grupo había otra mujer más él no podía pensar en volver cuando todo se calmara. Y de pronto todo ceso. La calma y un silencio que generaba aun más desconcierto.

Hizo falta 15 minutos para que las puertas se abrieran y un batallón completo de goblins salir al encuentro de este grupo de magos.

-/-/-/-

Soy Garpank y se me pidió buscar a todos ustedes para acompañarlos al interior, nadie más podrá ingresar por las próximas 2 horas. Con un gesto de cabeza el grupo ingreso al recinto.

Bueno esto es tan raro que parece que Harry está involucrado comento Susan, ante la mirada de su tía aclaro. Si ese mismo Harry el que hace todo tipo de cosas que nadie quiere creer y el mismo que está acusado de ser un delirante.

Cálmate Su, sabes bien que no creo lo que dice el periódico.

Que bueno que así sea, porque con él nos vamos a reunir. Gruño Garpank.

-/-/-/-

Harry las citaciones ya han sido emitidas y en breve el grupo llegará a esta sala. Te sugiero que te calmes. Por ahí puedes disfrutar viendo como son aleccionados el Sr. Lupin y su padrino.

Querido Ranganok que posees el humor más dulce que conozco.

Y efectivamente un golpe en la puerta informo el arribo del grupo.

-/-/-/-

Luego de una caminata y varios pensamientos llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Al entrar pudieron notar tres duendes, un grim y Harry Portter sentados en sillones esperando como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

**HARRY!** Que estás haciendo aquí el director te ha dicho que no debes salir de….

**BASTA PROFESOR!** De pronto Remus se encontró con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y orando a todos los dioses que pueda salir con vida de esta reunión, su lobo interno le gritaba correr lo más lejos posible de este humano.

Acaban de ocurrir varios hechos extraordinarios y tenemos que tratar con sus consecuencias. No pienso dejar que un viejo metomentodo maneje más mi vida. La solemnidad y el poder detrás de Harry logro que todas las brujas lo miraran con otra forma, casi con lujuria. Bueno en el caso de Fleur, era pura lujuria y una pasión que podría quemar el mismo infierno.

Por favor tomen asiento y vamos a continuar, Rey Rangarok por favor explique a las damas y a mi tío medio loco lo que acaba de pasar.

-/-/-/-

Estoy tan meado porque a mí… ese fue el único pensamiento coherente de Sirius cuando vio la mueca que se formo en la cara de Amelia y Ninfadora. Aunque por otro lado la cara de Susan era esperanzadora, y la de Fleur si duda feliz. Qué paso? Qué punto me perdí. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras seguía siendo un perro acurrucado en un sillón.

-/-/-/-

Ninfadora no dejaba de mirar entre el Grim y Harry, si las miradas mataran el grim estaría caminando hacia la próxima aventura hace tiempo. E cuanto a Harry probablemente estaría desnudo y obligado a someterla con su poer…

Amelia no podía dejar de querer matar a su hermano desde su muerte es la primera vez que pensó de forma negativa para él. Cómo pudo hacer esto le llevo 25 años, además debo compartirlo con Susan… podría ser su madre, de hecho soy mayor… agg Merlín y mi suerte.

-/-/-/-

Sorprendentemente Susan fue la que tomo la palabra y resumió todo.

Lord Portter-Black.. Harry en resumen estamos todos juntos con usted. Y ahora maneja el poder de tres familias antiguas y nobles, tienes tres esposas mayores y una de tu edad. Y por lo que veo dos seudo tíos que están cagados en las patas por nuestra posible reacción, no?

Mirando hacia Remus y el perro dijo: agradezcan que no podemos usar nuestras varitas sino Sr. Lupin y Sr. Black que conocerían cuan diestras son Dora y mi tía.

Como si un baldazo de agua helada, Amelia reacciono al comentario de su sobrina. Apuntando con el dedo al grim pronuncio. **Sirius Black como en el nombre de Merlín consigues siempre que quiera matarte por meter la pata.**

Sra. Bones el grim aquí presente es inocente de los cargos de traición a los Portter y la matanza de 13 personas. De hecho jamás fue juzgado por su Winzingamont, solo se lo arrojo en Askaban sin un interrogatorio. Como esto fue dicho por el Rey de la Nación Goblin, Amelia pudo contenerse de atrapar al maldito perro.

-/-/-/-

Luego de la explicación de lo que paso el 31 de julio y de los acontecimientos más importantes de la vida de Harry, había cuatro mujeres con gritos de venganza en sus mentes.

Si Dumbledor o Fudge supiera los que les viene encima, como crees que reaccionarían pregunto casualmente el Rey a sus escoltas.

Harry como estas con todo esto? Pregunto Susan, y se dio cuenta que la gente puede sufrir de momentos de apagar su cerebro.

Un muy callado joven escucho y contesto a todo lo que le preguntaron, pero fue la última pregunta que dejo su mente a liberarse, ya no había control posible.

-/-/-/-

A medida que Harry hablaba su poder se empezaba incrementar su aura era completamente visible, su control se filtraba de su mente.

Susan mi vida fue casi decidida en su totalidad por un viejo metomentodo que manipula a todo el mundo, un asesino totalmente demente, mis familiares que me odian, y un pueblo entero piensa que soy la octava maravilla del mundo un minuto y al siguiente soy la reencarnación de Satán. A todo esto agrégale que cuando alguien quiere ayudarme, el maldito destino que me odia, me jode sublimemente. Jamás me podré casar por amor, y aun sin ganas de ofenderlas pero yo solo se algo de ti, todas las demás son unas completas desconocidas para mí. Y una de ellas es tu tía, quieres que siga?

Al final su discurso estaba de pie, y sin saberlo había dejado la impresión de su vida en todos los presentes. Los masculinos sabían que era alguien noble y de un poder para respetar o temer. En cuanto a las femeninas todas pensaban varias cosas (la mente de toda mujer es un misterio hacia los hombres, mucho más la de cuatro… no voy a esforzarme en hacer algo imposible para un mero mortal masculino). Pero se resumía en cómo alguien puede hacerle tanto mal a un chico, no un hombre como Harry… y en cómo puede poseer tanto poder y ser tan centrado.

-/-/-/-

Amelia invito a todos a su casa para que puedan conocerse, mientras el Banco ponía en marcha lo que se había planeado.

Mañana el diario El Profeta tendría un cambio importante que anunciar. De hecho no todos los días se crea la casa más poderosa del mundo mágico actual.


	3. Capitulo 3 – Se puede ser tan terco y ce

**Antes que nada les pido disculpas a todos ustedes por la demora, es mi primer fic y justo después de publicar me fui de viaje y nunca llegue a subir el resto de los capítulos hechos.**

**Volví a repasar y ajustar los primeros capítulos, por lo que les pido si quieren y pueden los relean.**

**Si bien habrá algunas escenas subidas de tono, NO es mi intención basar la historia en ellas. La trama gira es el día a día y como se ajustan entre ellos **

**Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo 3 – Se puede ser tan terco y cerrado**

Esa misma tarde en el jardín interno de la casa señorial de la familia Bones, mejor conocida como el Osario, se reunía el mismo grupo de seres, salvo los goblins.

Mientras todos seguían discutiendo sus nuevas realidades, Harry decidió dar una vuelta por el parque externo de la mansión. Estaba tan centrado en su actual situación que no se dio cuenta de cierta rubia lo seguía en silencio, con ganas de hablar pero respetando su estado meditativo.

Cómo me puede pasar todo a mí… realmente me odia tanto el destino, fui tan mala persona en otra vida que ahora los dioses me castigan? Cómo se supone que voy a tener una vida normal con cuatro esposas, cómo poder darles amor, si ni siquiera lo pude sentir alguna vez… jamás bese a ninguna chica… por no hablar de que no puedo proveerlas de seguridad, solo les pongo en una situación peor, maldita sea Tomyboy, Dumbledoor y el resto del mundo mágico Aggggg..

De pronto Harry se detuvo y por su rostro se vio su frustración, con un grito lastimero soltó una ráfaga de magia enorme que golpeo contra las salas del Osario reforzándolas. Al mismo tiempo todos los que estaban dentro del perímetro de la mansión se vieron arrojados contra el piso, ilesos, pero descolocados por lo sucedido.

Cuando Fleur se levantó pudo ver que Harry se desmoronaba y caía inconsciente.

-/-/-/-/-

Dos horas más tarde se despertó para observar que estaba rodeado de sus mujeres únicamente. Mientras trataba de averiguar que ocurrió, Fleur comenzó hablar. Harry ya es hora de que hablemos de todos nosotros y que esperamos hacer en el futuro….

Primero tus estallidos se deben a que poseías más de una atadura en tu magia, alguien limitó tu núcleo para que no tengas acceso a todo tu poder, y desde tu emancipación se están rompiendo lentamente estos bonos.

Mientras miraba a los ojos azules de Fleur trató de determinar el grado de enojo de sus "señoras", (sabré nada del casamiento, pero hasta yo sé que una esposa enojada es una muy mala cosa… y tengo cuatro, DIOS! Estoy en tanta m…), un golpe en la nuca gentileza de Tonks, lo llevo a la realidad del discurso de Fleur.

"….la política y …", cuando la rubia vio a Tonks golpear a Harry estaba a punto de pararla, pero se dio cuenta que Harry no había escuchado una sola palabra y se estaba comenzando a cerrar de nuevo en su mente.. maldita sean los mugles, Dumbledor y todos los que le hicieron daño.

HARRY JAMES PORTTER deja de actuar como idiota y vamos a charlar los cinco de nosotros, dijo una muy cabreada Susan. Respirando para calmarse continuó con su monologo, disculpa que te interrumpa Fleur, pero tenemos un esposo bastante descolocado que no está con nosotros en este momento.

Sé que esto es una sorpresa, y créeme que para todos. Pero tenemos que ver lo bueno y ya sabemos que NO fue tu culpa. Ya lo hablamos en el Banco, pero debes comprender que todas nosotras nos criamos en el mundo de la magia, sabemos que existieron contratos de bodas y si bien no los esperábamos, creo que pudo ser mucho peor (imagínate si yo fuera Pansy aggg ), además estas asumiendo que todas estábamos en contra y creo que hay más de una de nosotras que opina diferente en este punto.

Eh? Vamos Susan de verdad quieres que crea que cuatro de las más perfectas mujeres sobre la Tierra podrían querer estar junto a mí, mientras no me considero un tipo feo y creo que puedo tener algunas cualidades yo sé que no estoy a la altura de ninguna de todas ustedes_, (en su monologo de auto-culpa Harry no vio las sonrisas que le dieron todas a sus palabras…)_, quieres que te diga lo que veo…_(mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro alrededor de la cama)_...OK, veo tres mujeres mayores que ya tienen encaminadas sus vidas, que quedaron atoradas con un niño, y una compañera de escuela que acaba de perder cualquier posibilidad de citas con cualquiera de los chicos que eligiera _(es un dulce, no?)_. Por no hablar de que ahora las cuatro fueron marcadas como presas para cierto loco deseoso de poder…pero…

BASTA¡ Amelia lo cortó con un grito _(mientras sonría para dentro le debía a Susan 5 galeones, como pude predecir tan bien su comportamiento, rayos este chico, no hombre puede ser tan noble y terco..)_. Escucha niño _(la cabeza de Harry colgó como una bolsa de papas)_, si quieres que te tratemos como un niño sigue actuando como uno, pero si dejas de lloriquear y estas dispuesto a dialogar y escuchar puede ser que veas otro panorama.

Primero no estás solo en esto. Me puedo imaginar parte de tu angustia Harry, pero tienes que tener fe en que hay un motivo de porque todo esto pasa, además ahora puedes compartir tu carga con las cuatro. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero luego de escuchar por todo lo que pasaste NO te considero un niño, sino un hombre joven (_y muy guapo, y que es un parsel, je) _que vio más acción que un auror mayor y sin embargo se mantuvo firme ante la adversidad, sabes de cuanto aurores puedo decir eso? Y no, no soy una chica fan, por todo lo que vi y escuche se que odias tu fama, darías toda ella junto con tu oro por tener a tus padres contigo, moverías cielo y tierra si alguna de nosotros estaba en peligro y solo porque es lo correcto, no por ser tus mujeres. Además si bien es cierto que eres joven, no eres el único…

TÍAAAAAA.. basta, tenemos estar calmados, y creo que Harry ya vio tu punto, no es así cariño?

Ok, disculpen me pase de la raya.. vamos a trabajar en esto, pero quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia, soy el único hombre en esta relación y ya me siento en minoría _( y recién empieza)._

-/-/-

Sirius deja de caminar de un lado para el otro, seguramente están hablando de su nueva situación de vida, después de todo no creo que ninguno de los 5 se esperaba esto.

Lunático no se qué hacer.. es decir, si ya tenemos un par de planes, pero nada es definitivo y no nos olvidemos que el destino aun no dejo de golpear a Harry, imagínate que cosas más podrían ocurrir….no sabemos…. mierda y ahora que esta pasando?

-/-/-

Harry, Fleur y yo hemos hablado mientras te reponías y si bien es cierto que ella es mayor que tú, solo son un par de años.. Además con las leyes injustas contra Veelas aprobadas en los últimos años, seguramente ella está mejor siendo tu esposa que pudiendo ser reclamada por cualquier sangre pura ing…..

QUË? De que leyes hablas Susan? Y desde cuando este mundo esta tan jodidamente mal?

_(Ughh si no se calma y deja estos arranques de magia, no me voy a poder controlar y voy a saltar sobre sus huesos)_, detente mi señor, por favor no puedo controlarme casi, Fleur le pidió con un lamento muy sensual…mientras su aura estaba totalmente fuera de control.

FLEUR DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? _(ok, este Harry es bastante terco, lo reconozco, pero eso le sirve para no verse afectado por el aura de Fleur)_ Y no puedo creer que esto esté bien con ustedes.  
Amelia y Dora tuvieron que bajar un poco la cabeza en señal de que compartían la vergüenza, pero sabían que sin ellas las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores… como los supremacistas no tendrían ningún reparo..

CÓMO PASARON ESTAS LEYES AMELIA QUE SOS PARTE DEL W…

Y se desato el infierno en el OSARIO… TODOS GRITABAN, principalmente Amelia y Harry.

ALTO AHÍ HARRY, MI ESPOSO O NO... no tienes una idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar y como se manejo nuestro mundo, si bien tienes una fibra moral enorme los gobernantes y muchos Lores no lo poseen, quien crees que fue la voz de los indefensos o perjudicados, durante estos años? No, fue Dumbledor, sino la casa Bones con algunos aliados excepcionalmente.

ME quieres decir que nadie más hablaba, que tienen en sus cabezas estas personas? Cómo..

Y el destino intervino, o mejor dicho una rubia platinada que no pudo contenerse más. Fleur se abalanzo sobre Harry y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

_(Claro las veelas son atraídas por magos poderosos y cuanto mayor poder ejerzan más les cuesta poder contener el deseo de reclamarlos),_ mientras Amelia llegaba a ver la luz en esta situación bizarra, Susan y Dora veían como Fleur se abalanzaba sobre Harry y prácticamente lo violaba delante de ellas, y lo peor es que las dos sentían ganas de participar estuviera o no dispuesto Harry.

Luego de reiniciar su cerebro Harry se dio cuenta de que Fleur estaba sobre él y casi lo había desnudado (la magia ayuda en estos casos).. Cuando vio a un costado se dio cuenta de que Susan y Dora estaban acariciándose y con cara de hambre, en ese momento algo primitivo se despertó en él, cómo se atreve Fleur a obligarme hacer nada, NADIE ME CONTROLA… BASTA….de pronto su magia entro en acción y Fleur se encontraba arrojada sobre la cama en la misma posición que un tiempo antes el mismo ocupo. Susan y Dora perdieron el conocimiento luego de alcanzar una serie de orgasmos muy intensos provocados por la magia suelta en la habitación y la arremetida final de Harry.  
Amelia que también disfruto de los efectos de la magia liberada, a penas pudo registrar todo lo que paso cuando se encontró pegada a la pared y solo podía observar lo que pasaba.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Fleur y fue una lucha sobre quien tenía el dominio sobre el otro, finalmente se conectaron en un torbellino de lujuria, no fue nada romántico o dulce sino solamente el acto de dos seres que anhelaban el contacto y satisfacer sus más primitivas necesidades sin ningún control, ni reparo. Cuando llegaban al clímax juntos los tres nuevamente, Amelia pudo ver literalmente la magia que los dos proyectaban, y como poco a poco la magia de Harry abrazo y cubrió por completo a Fleur mientras se relajaban.

_(ok, el lema de la familia debe ser "NO hacemos NADA NORMAL")_ pensó Amelia, a medida que Harry se relajaba pudo moverse y se dio cuenta de lo bien formado que se veía su esposo, qué paso? Cómo se recupero su cuerpo del maltrato que sufrió en tan poco tiempo, cuanto poder tiene. Por Circe si no fuera porque acabo de verlo jamás creería que dómino a un Veela en su frenesí, mmm voy a tener que adelantar mi plan de esperar a que se gradué para tener relaciones con él, a este paso no creo que pueda frenarme antes de que yo lo asalte, aunque podría ser muy divertido. Necesito una ducha muy helada.

-/-/-

Que fue eso? Qué paso en esa habitación, pudiste sentirlo no?

Sirius, acaso te olvidas quien de los dos aquí es un hombre lobo. Claro que pude sentirlo, algo pasó que elevo los ánimos, seguro Harry se descontrolo y libero mucha magia y … si no me equivoco Fleur reacciono a él, probablemente ahora este dormido y agotado con una Veela a medio satisfacer…. Mierdaaaaaaa…. Retira lo dicho acaba de ocurrir algo extraordinario, siento la magia de Harry tapando todas las demás, me parece que el cachorro puede defenderse por sí solo.

Vamos Remus no creerás que dominó a Fleur y a las otras mujeres en esa habitación?

Mmmmm sientes a Susan, Dora o Amelia, vamos perro sarnoso que sientes?

Solo Amelia, y a penas, pero cómo? Que hizo?.. Dios mi hijo es un semental, estoy TAN ORGULLOSO…

SIRIUS¡


End file.
